Explosmer
The Explosmer Alliance has merged with League of Small Superpowers Background The Explosm Alliance came from Explosm.net, a site better known for its Cyanide & Happiness comics. Charter Preamble On this day, we, the undersigned nations, officially establish the sovereignty of the Explosm Alliance and it is with this document that we agree to defend and protect our member nations (herein defined as those who live under the Explosm flag with the Explosm alliance as their affiliation) - whether the cyberverse is in a state of peace or war. Article I: Explosm Insignia Section 1: Flag Member nations who operate under this flag are to be provided such assistance and protection as may be deemed necessary by the Explosm Council (Article III, s1). However those that in full knowledge falsely display the Explosm flag with the intention sullying her good name will be seen as an enemy of the alliance and will be afforded no leniency from the Council. Section 2: Name As with the official flag, the Explosm name will also be seen as a sign of membership and as such those who hold such membership will be able to gain access to the benefits involved with such support. Those who display this name as their alliance must have had their membership approved in the Explosm off-board forums – failure to do so within 24 hours of the offense will result in military action, however the Council can waive this waiting period if it believes that it is not a authentic application for membership, but being used as a cover for misdeeds. The Explosm Council (Article III, s1) also maintains the right to with-hold membership to any nation for any and all purposes. Article II: Admission Section 1: Eligibility Any nations that join the pink sphere and that wish to join the Explosm Alliance will be admitted as a member provided that said nation does not represent a security risk and that it is not a current member of any other alliances. Those nations not currently in the pink sphere and that are members of Explosm are seen to have their respective colors grandfathered and therefore are not required to change to the pink sphere. Section 2: Explosm Oath Upon entering the Explosm Alliance all members are required to submit their agreement to the Explosm Oath. It is further understood that even if the Oath is not taken it is automatically deemed to be in effect with all members under the law of this charter. Whilst the Oath must consist of the following, there is to be no set wording; - The name of the nation’s leader; - The name of the nation; and - An acceptance of the Explosm Charter (and all laws that flow from such acceptance). Section 3: Denial of admission The Explosm Council (Article III, s1) also maintains the right to with-hold membership to any nation for any and all purposes. Article III: Structure and Offices of the Alliance Section 1: Explosm Council The Explosm Council shall consist of six permanent positions held by member nations. Every councilor is seen as an equal leader of the alliance and is authorized to foster diplomatic relations with other alliances – whilst keeping the other councillors as well as the Explosm Representative (Article III, s2) informed. The purpose of the council as a whole is to propose and debate legislation, discuss the day-to-day running of the alliance, the ratification and nullification of treaties, as well as concerning itself with war and disciplinary actions. In order to dismiss a councilor a motion must be put to the Council and said motion must receive a majority to pass. Section 2: Explosm Court In the occurrence of any disputes between member nations (Article IV, s6) all Explosm Councillors will come together in the form of the Explosm Court in order to definitively solve any and all arguments between parties. In order for the Explosm Court to be called upon the disagreement must be of a great importance. Section 3: Explosm Representative The position of Explosm Representative is herein defined as the alliance’s main spokesperson. This position allows the holder to seek treaties and foster relations with other alliances in order to present them to the Council for ratification. Whilst this position is held by a councilor it is seen as an extra duty a member wishes to perform and in no way increases the members vote in the council. However on certain day-to-day issues the Representative may be given the casting vote in the Council whilst with major issues a referendum would be held in order to ascertain the member’s decision before once again put to the council. This position is held at the pleasure of the council and can be revoked at any time by either a majority of the councillor’s votes or by the act of resignation by the Representative. Section 4: Ministers The Explosm Council may elect at any time to promote a member to a ministry position in order to help with the continual running of the alliance. The purpose of this position will depend on which department the member is given and the council will publish strict guidelines for this position in the Government Chambers (Article III, s4) 24 hours before the member takes up office. As with such a position the member will gain access to the Council Chambers in order to effectively advise its members. Section 5: Government Chambers All members of the Explosm Alliance hold a seat in the Government Chambers. These Chambers are where referendums will take place if the Council wishes to gauge the position of the member nations of the alliance. This is also where all members have the right to submit proposals to the Explosm Council for discussion and possible ratification. Article IV: War and Conflict Section 1: Offensive For a member nation of Explosm to declare war on any other nation it must have the express approval of the Council; failure to do so may result in the classification of your nation as a ‘rogue’ and therefore retaliatory action from the Explosm Military, the expulsion from the Explosm Alliance and the repayment of all costs of war. The penalties for attacking nations with an alliance would be especially harsh. Section 2: Defensive Any member of the Explosm Alliance who is attacked by a rogue or any other alliance is entitled to the full diplomatic weight of the Explosm Alliance and her allies, the full military arsenal of the Explosm Alliance and her allies, aid in order to continue a satisfactory defense and reparations for damages from the aggressor. Section 3: Tech Raiding Those nations who wish to be able to participate in the action known as ‘tech raiding’ must apply to the Council in the Government Chambers before they attack any nation. In order to receive permission the nation must supply a link to said nation as well as ensuring that they nation they plan to attack has ‘None’ as their alliance affiliation as well as not being in the yellow trading sphere. Members who do not adhere to this rule may be eligible for disciplinary action as set out in Explosm’s offensive protocol (Article IV, s1). Section 4: War Aid Explosm sees the action of supplying aid to nations at war as paramount to being directly involved in that war. When this involves financing nations at war with alliances, the Council will be especially harsh and disciplinary measures will be enacted. Section 5: Nuclear Policy The Explosm Alliance is not against nuclear weapons; however member nations must inform the Council when/if they do become nuclear capable. While permission from the Council is not necessary, it is still important to lodge a submission to the Council detailing the nation’s plans to become nuclear. The Council will allow said nation to continue to grow its nuclear stocks unless extenuating circumstances are in place. Section 6: Internal Conflicts Member nations may not, at any stage, declare war on each other, any disputes between members are to be worked out in a rational fashion and failing this the full bench of the Explosm Court (Article III, s2) may be called to mediate. Furthermore Explosm will not tolerate racism in any form and the action known as ‘flaming’ on a member nation or an external alliance/nation will also not be allowed with grave penalties to be given to those nations that do. Section 7: Treason Treason is seen to be the most heinous of crimes and is punishable by expulsion and seen as an act of war against the Explosm Alliance and as such will bear the weight of the entire Explosm Military. Treason is herein defined as a criminal offence involving the attempt, by overt acts, to overthrow the government to which the offender owes allegiance, or to betray the state to a foreign power. Article V: Peace Section 1: Aid In order to be eligible for aid from the Explosm Alliance you must be a member nation furthermore the only way to apply for aid is via Explosm’s offsite forums. Any member privately messaging members to personally give aid will be not eligible to receive any aid in the future. Those member nations who wish to donate aid must do so via the Government Chambers where a Councillor will accept the aid and distribute it to those nations who apply for aid. Section 2: Explosm Principles Explosm values respect in its members and as such the Council expect that nations who are in the Explosm Alliance to act courteously towards all Explosm allies, officials, other member nations and most especially our enemies. For Explosm is an honorable alliance and it shall remain as such through war and peace – until the very last member. Section 3: Departing Members Members must not desert the alliance when in a state of war; it is in these times that Explosm must stand together with her allies for the greater good of the cyberverse. However if in peacetime a member decides for any reason to leave the Explosm Alliance they must declare as such in the Government Chambers. Section 4: Suppression Orders Any Explosm Councillor may issue a suppression order at any time without prior approval of the council. This order would have been issued in order to protect the Explosm name as well as to protect our diplomatic relations with other alliances. Failure to do so with full knowledge of the repercussions for the alliance is tantamount to high treason (Article IV, s7). Article VI: Emergencies Section 1: Member Nations All Councillors have powers to immediately eject any member (under the rank of councilor) without any prior warning and without any Council approval when in a situation that could be deemed an emergency. After the emergency has subsided the Councillor must present a report to the Government Chambers to why the member was ejected and the expulsion can only be overturned with two Councillors approval. Section 2: Emergency Powers If the alliance is in a state of emergency where the Explosm Council has ceased to function correctly then a Councillor can be granted emergency dictatorial powers. These powers can only be given with three Councillors approval and there must be a vote daily to decide whether or not to rescind these powers. With these powers the Councillor-elect (herein described as the High Chancellor) can dissolve any law (except the charter) and make any decision without the knowledge of the Councillors. However the High Chancellor can not expel Councillors without a further three votes from the Explosm Council and the High Chancellor can be dismissed at anytime if voted for by two Councillors. Article VII: Amendments Section 1: Amendments by Member Nations Any member of the Explosm Alliance may propose an amendment to this charter by submitting the issue to the Government Chambers. In order for such an amendment to pass it must have a majority of member nations and a consensus in the Explosm Council. Section 2: Amendments by the Explosm Council Any Councillor can propose an amendment to the Explosm Charter at any stage; however it can only be passed with a unanimous decision from the Council. Following this the new law must be put to the member nations in the form of a proposal 24 hours before said law comes into effect. Signed: Itastenice of Tastyville PHD of Dwyerland Werty of Le Pays de Werty ThePlaidLad of Plaid Cafferine of Scroteville Buddah Finger of Buddhivista Treaties